ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball U
S.P.A.T's Attack There is an evil organization in the Other World of evil people, they are called the S.P.A.T's. Which stands for Super Powerful Attacking Tyrants. There target right now are the Z-Fighters. The S.P.A.T's sent 5 operatives to attack Earth, Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Cooler, and Hirudegan. They had trained though, they are very strong now. Frieza flew by the country side, death beaming all houses or humans. Occasionaly cows or chickens. He was laughing evilly for his other S.P.A.T's were destroying other cities and country sides. But Goten and Trunks had heard the pleas of the country side citizens and fused into Gotenks to attack Frieza. Frieza easily went to her third form and killed Goten and Trunks. Meanwhile Hirudegan was destroying West City. King Cold and Cooler were destroying Hercule City, and Cell was destroying North City. The Z-Fighters held a meeting at Kami's Lookout. Goku said," Frieza killed Gotenks, this show how powerful they are now. We need plans. Piccilo and Vegeta, ambush Cell, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Videl, and Android 18, attack Frieza. Me and Gohan will attack King Cold and Cooler. Where Majin Buu and Uub attack Hirudegan. Lets move out!" The ambush on Cell ended in the death of Cell and Piccilo, the attack on King Cold and Cooler ended up in the death of King Cold, but Cooler escaped, the attack on Frieza ended with the death of Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Frieza. But the attack on Hirudegan ended in the death of Uub, but Majin Buu escaped. So all that was left was Hirudegan and Cooler. While the Z-Fighters were flying back to Kami's Lookout, Cooler ambushed Android 18 and killed her, much to the devestation of Videl, who was starting to bond with her. Goku said," Hirudegan is still out there, the strongest S.P.A.T. Me, Vegeta, and Majin Buu will attack Hirudegan, where the remaining Z-Fighters will attack Cooler." The plans worked flawlessly and all S.P.A.T's were killed and no fatalities on the Z-Fighter side. Goolio's Attack 3 years after the events of the S.P.A.T invasion, the dragonballs wished everyone back and the Earth was back in peace, till Goolio. Goolio is a very powerful saiyan villain who wants to take over the universe. His first target, is Earth. Goolio arrived in West City by a saiyan space ship. He hopped out of the space ship and started aimlessly shooting buildings in Super Saiyan form. He decimated the city and killed many. He flew to a mountain and started ambushing travelers, just for fun. He thought of Earth as like a playground where he could do anything. Well the Z-Fighters did not agree with that thought. They all flew to Kami's Lookout. Vegeta said," Goolio is powerful, his power level in Super Saiyan 2 is stronger than if Majin Buu and Uub fused. He also the scar on his head that you get if you achieve Legendary Awesomeness Best of All Super Saiyan. That is the strongest known saiyan form, in that form a Big Bang Kamehameha will merely bounce off it's chest. So when we attack, we have to fuse. I'll fuse with Kakarot, Uub and Majin Buu fuse, Gohan and Piccilo fuse, Goten and Trunks fuse, Tien and Yamcha fuse, and Mr.Popo and Krillin fuse. Lets go!" So the team of Gogeta, Goccilo, Gotenks, Tiencha, and Mr.Krillin attacked Goolio at East City. As predicted he went Legendary Awesomeness Best of All Super Saiyan. He slapped Mr.Krillin, who slammed into a building and was recovering. Gogeta shot a Big Bang Kamehameha while Goccilo from behind shot a Special Beam Mosenkoha. Goolio put his hands out and absorbed them into little balls. He mixed the little balls into a giant ball. Then from the sides of the giant ball blue blasts that look like Kamehameha's but much more powerful struck Goccilo and Gogeta. Who went unconscious. Gotenks and Tiencha nodded and flanked Goolio from both sides, with many punches. Goolio laughed and elbowed their faces, which exploded into tiny blue sparkles. Majuub shook his head and double-jaw-kicked Goolio, Goolio didn't even flinch, he blasted Majuub into oblivion.Goolio smiled and charged up a Super Kamehameha (He learnt it from Cell) on Mr.Krillin. Mr.Krillin laughed and stared at the Super Kamehameha as it came flying towards him. Android 18 flew infront of Mr.Krillin out of nowhere and absorbed the blast, powering her more than Goolio. But she used it all in a giant ki blast, killing Goolio. King Evil King Evil is an evil king from the darket depths of the Underworld. He rules a very powerful demon kingdom. He has Super Janemba's head but all red, a dark red bare body, and white pants like Kid Buu's. He is very strong and has three forms. He wanted to expand his kingdom. So he forced King Yemma to let him into Earth to conquer it. Goku and Gohan were training together at Yosemite Heights. Shooting the enviornment, punching and kicking each other. When a meteor surrounded by a red aura crashed a few miles away from them. Goku's curiosity got the best of him and he went to check it out, leaving Gohan. Goku peeped his head around the corner. Then a red fist came flying at him. It punched Goku's face, then a kick came flying at his face. He got hit by the kick and was knocked to the floor. Then hundreds of red blasts came flying at his face, killing him. Gohan came flying over to see King Evil. King Evil looked up and smiled. He gathered a bunch of energy and shot it in a small beam at Gohan. It peirced his chest, going through his heart, killing him. King Evil blasted the bodies into oblivion and flew to random villages, pillaging and destroying them. King Evil flew to Hercule City. But on his way there he found and endlessly tall tower. He shrugged and chopped it in half. Kami's Lookout and Korin's Tower came toppling down, destroying the building. Piccilo and Krillin were first to respond. But they were answered by fatal blasts to the face. King Evil was then challenged by Gojuub and Vegeta. Vegeta went SSJ2 and flew at King Evil. He punched King Evil's face then kicked his stomach. King Evil recovered from thatand threw Vegeta at Gojuub. He then charged upa and went form 2! He had the same slender body but black horns and a red tail with spikes on it. He grabbed Gojuun and kneed him in the chest. Then he spun Gojuub around and threw him at Vegeta. King Evil charged up his Genocide Ball and threw it at Gojuub and Vegeta, the blast was so powerful it detroyed West City as well as Gojuub and Vegeta. King Evil enslaved the remaining humans and took over Earth. Or did he get all the humans and Z-Fighters? Authors Note I will add more to this series on this page when I ever get bore and don't feel like doing an episode of The Rise of the Nameks Category:Series Category:Story invented by Prillin101 Category:Page added by Prillin101 Category:Fan Fiction